How Max met Jirachi
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Prequel to Follow Your Heart. Max and May Flower hope to take part in the Millennium Festival celebrating a comet that comes once every thousand years, but end having an adventure they could never have dreamed of. Rated k for slight violence.
1. Chapter 1 Early

HotXbun: Welcome to day four of my two year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon...and we'll be doing something different.

Instead of updating 'Follow Your Heart' and posting a one shot, I will be posting this! The first chapter of the prequel I talked about!

This is the prequel to 'Follow Your Heart'. You can read that first or this first. It doesn't really matter.

This story will be like Jirachi Wish Maker.

There will be 'How Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You should read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Shouldn't Love You'. **[How Extra: How Extras look like this.]**

At the end of every chapter I will give you a challenge but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 1 Early

Max's POV **[How Extra: This is the first time the story's in Max's POV.]**

My sister, May, and I were walking on a hill.

We were on our way to the festival that is celebrating the Millennium Comet. A comet that only comes once every thousand years. **[How Extra: Wow.]**

"So where is this comet anyway", May asked.

"It won't be here until tomorrow", I replied. "Are we there yet?"

May checked her map.

"It should be just up ahead", she replied.

"Then let's go", I said before I started running.

"Max", I heard May yell. "Wait up!"

I ran to the end of the hill, and saw something shocking. **[How Extra: What was it?!]**

May caught up to me.

"Max", she started while panting. "You know you're not supposed to run to far ahead!"

"Sorry", I said. "But look!"

I pointed to what I saw.

"There is nothing there", May pointed out.

"Exactly", I stated. "Where's the festival?"

"I guess we're just early", May said. "That's good!"

"It is", I asked.

"It is", May replied. "Now we get first dibs on all of the rides!" **[How Extra: Awesome!]**

"Sweet", I said happily before my stomach started rumbling. **[How Extra: Not so awesome.]**

"Are you hungry", May asked.

"Yep", I replied. "Feed me!"

"Okay okay", May said.

We ate and then went to bed, but something woke me up in the middle of the night.

I woke up to the sound of rumbling.

I got out of my sleeping bag and started nudging May.

"May", I said. "May get up."

"Max", May said before opening her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I hear something", I replied.

"What is it", May asked getting up.

"I don't know", I replied.

May got up and held me close.

"Follow me", she told me and I did just that.

We walked up to the edge of the cliff, where we saw many festival stuff!

"It's the festival", I said happily before letting go of May. "Can we go check it out?"

"Of course", May replied before taking my hand and leading me down the hill. "Wow."

"Look at that", I said before pointing May towards two people.

One of them looked like a magician, and the other looked like his assistant.

They started using magic to set up their tent!

"They're using magic to set up the tent", I said in awe.

"That is amazing", May stated.

"This is going to be a great festival", I stated before smiling at May.

She smiled back.

HotXbun: It's going to be great indeed.

Challenge: Tell me if you think the festival will be great.

My Answer: I think it will.


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Butler!

HotXbun: Oh my word! I am so sorry that it has been nearly six months since I last updated! I was working on the main story.

We'll get to see Butler in action in this chapter!

ILoveEverything6: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 2 The Great Butler!

Max's POV

The Next Day

May and I were at the festival when she saw a flyer on the ground.

"What is this", she asked as she picked it up. "Hey!"

"What is it", I asked.

"It's that guy from last night", May replied before showing me the flyer. "It looks like he is a magician named The Great Butler. And he is doing a show later today!"

"We should go", I stated. "If his show is as good as the way he sets up his tent, then it's going to be a good show!"

One Hour Later

May and I were at the show.

The Great Butler made a flock of birds fly out of his hat!

"Wow", I said in awe.

A Mightyheyna gave the Great Butler a top hat.

Two clowns pushed a table with wheels to him before leaving.

On the table was a long, opened box.

The Great Butler put his top hat on the box and tapped it with his wand.

He lifted his hat and suddenly...there was a Kirlia!

The Great Butler waved his wand around the box before lifting his wand up.

When he did...the box closed by itself!

Then...he turned his wand into a blanket!

He put the blanket over the box.

He mad his hands into fists and moved them around a bit before pulling them back...making a new wand appear!

And this wand's tip was on fire! **[How Extra: Fire?!]**

Then...he lit up the box and whole thing went up in smoke!

When the smoke was gone...so was Kirlia!

Standing in her place was the the woman May and I saw last night.

She was holding a weird purple rock in her hands.

"Wow", May said in awe. "That was amazing!"

With that the girl held up the rock and it started glowing!

Everybody looked at it in awe.

Then...I heard something.

"Wish. The star." **[How Extra: Okay. That's creepy.]**

With that the woman lowered the rock.

"Hey May", I started. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what", May asked.

"I thought I heard somebody say 'Wish. The star'", I replied.

"Well that's weird", May stated.

We just turned our attention back to the show.

Butler helped his assistant off the table she was on.

"You are too kind", he stated to the audience. "To me the real magic is when I hear your applause. Thank you very much! I am known as the Great Butler! And this is my assistant Diane."

With that the Great Butler and Diane bowed down.

Then...I heard the voice again!

"Wish maker. The comet."

"The comet", I asked in confusion before looking at the top of the tent.

"Where are you", I asked as I got up.

"I wish you were in here. With me."

And that's when I realized something!

Whoever was talking to me was in the rock!

"You're in there", I asked in shock.

Then without thinking...I ran up to the rock!

The Great Butler and Diane looked at me in shock.

"Hey", the latter said. "You need to get back to your seat."

"Sorry", I apologized. "But I thought I heard a voice."

The Great Butler and Diane looked at me in shock.

Suddenly, May ran up to me.

She looked up at the Great Butler and Diane.

"I am so sorry about my brother", she apologized before looking at me. "Max, what has gotten into you?"

Then, the Great Butler said something that took me by surprise.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he started. "It looks like we have volunteers for our next act!" **[How Extra: Huh?]**

May and I looked at each other in shock.

"You two must be in showbiz because your timing is perfect", the Great Butler praised.

"Tell me great magicians", Diane started. "What are your names?"

"My name is May Flower", said person revealed. "And this is my brother Max."

"Let's do it", the Great Butler exclaimed excitedly as some clowns brought out a box. "Since you're obviously great magicians, feast your eyes on Butlers burning box. You must simply escape before time runs out!"

Both May and I gulped.

"Burning box", the former said nervously. **[How Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

"That's your cue", Diane revealed to us.

"But Diane", I started. "We're not real magicians!"

"Yeah yeah", the clowns said as they started pushing my sister and I into the box! "And we're not real clowns."

With that the clowns pushed May and I into the box and shut it close! **[How Extra: Ahh!]**

"Since May and Max are such good magicians, they will have only ten seconds before Dusclops destroys it with his Hyperbeam!" **[How Extra: Double ahh!]**

With that I heard the Great Butler start counting down!

"Max", May started in panic. "What do we do?"

"I have no idea May", I stated.

"If we die I am so blaming you", May stated angrily. **[How Extra: That's...fair.]**

Suddenly, I heard the Great Butler finish his countdown!

"Now Dusclops!" **[How Extra: I can't look!]**

I braced myself for impact.

But instead of feeling pain...I felt myself moving! **[How Extra: Moving?]**

I opened my eyes to see May and I were on a seat that was moving really fast!

Suddenly, the seat to us at the top of the arena!

We were okay! **[How Extra: Phew!]**

"Not only did they escape the box just in time, they also made beautiful flowers appear as well", the Great Butler revealed.

May and I looked and saw that there was in fact a bunch of flowers in the air.

"Let's give them a hand", the Great Butler commanded.

With that everybody cheered as May and I walked back to the stage.

I smiled before looking at the rock in Diane's arms.

There was only one question on my mind.

 _Who was talking to me?_

HotXbun: Yes. Who is it?

Challenge: Tell me what your favorite magic trick is.

My Answer: The one where a paper Rose is lit of fire to make a real one.


	3. Chapter 3 Max's New Friend

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it's been nearly a week since I last updated! It took me forever to finish this!

We will get to see Jirachi in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 3 Max's New Friend

Max's POV

One Hour Later

After the show, I decided to ask Butler and Diane about who was in the rock.

"Jirachi", I said when they told me.

Butler nodded.

"It's a very special Pokémon that awakens once every thousand years", he revealed before looking at the rock. "I think he's sleeping right in here!"

"Wow", I said in awe. "It's like a cocoon!"

"It is said that for Jirachi to awaken, two things need to happen", Butler revealed. "The Millennium Comet needs to be visible in the night sky. And Jirachi needs to find himself a friend."

"It needs a friend", I said in shock.

"Is that why it was talking to Max", I heard May ask.

I looked at the Rock in awe.

"Hello Jirachi", I greeted nervously.

"First Max was hearing things and now he's made friends with a big rock", I heard May.

I turned to look at her angrily.

"Cut it out", I commanded. "You're just jealous that Jirachi chose me to be his friend instead of you!"

"It's also said that Jirachi can grant wishes", I heard Butler say causing me to turn around. "But he can't do any of that without first having you as his friend."

This made me smile.

"Okay I'll do it", I said excitedly.

"Max, meet Jirachi", Butler said.

"How do you do", I asked as I took the rock.

"Wow", May said in awe. "Max, can I see what it feels like?"

I pulled Jirachi to my chest before May could touch him.

"Hey", she said angrily.

"I thought it was weird to be friends with a rock", I reminded May.

She smiled nervously.

"Well", she started. "I was just joking. Can I please hold it?"

"No way", I replied as I ran away causing May to run after me.

That Evening

May and I were walking through the carnival when she stopped at one of the stalls.

She held up one of the items.

"Wow", she said in awe. "Look at this!"

"You have good taste young lady", the stall keeper stated. "That's a wishing star."

"A wishing star", May asked.

"It works with the Millennium Comet", the stall keeper revealed. "One each of the seven nights all you have to do is fold down one of the sections. If you do it all seven nights, then your wish will come true."

"Wow", May said in awe. "I'll take it!"

"Excellent choice", the shop keeper stated. "But you only get one wish, so make it count."

Suddenly, fireworks went off!

"Look at that", the stall keeper said. "Won't be long before the comet shows up."

"Do you see that Jirachi", I asked the rock. "Fireworks!"

One Hour Later

May's POV **[How Extra: This is the first time the story's in May's POV.]**

Max and I were sitting on a field outside of the festival.

"It's getting cloudy", Max pointed out. "We may not be able to see the Millennium Comet tonight."

"No fair", I stated.

Suddenly, the fair turned most of their big lights off.

The clouds started parting...and I got to see what my brother and I came here for.

"The Millennium Comet", I said happily. "Right on time! I'd better make my wish."

With that I held up my wishing star and made my wish.

 _I wish to be the best Coordinator I can possibly be._ **[How Extra: I have no idea if this is what May wished for in the movie.]**

"Once every thousand years", I said. "We're so lucky huh Max?"

Max didn't answer so I looked down...and smiled.

Man was sound asleep and holding onto his rock. **[How Extra: Aww!]**

I got off the rock I was sitting on and sat down next to Max.

"Goodnight Max", I greeted as I rubbed his head.

He the said the cutest thing in his sleep.

"Mommy." **[How Extra: Double aww!]**

I smiled at what Max said before I started singing a lullaby that our mother use to sing to us.

While I was singing...something happened.

THE ROCK STARTED GLOWING! **[How Extra: (Does spit take.)]**

The glowing woke Max and he quickly ran to my side.

Suddenly, I heard a voice!

"The song. The song is calling me!" **[How Extra: Okay! That's creepy!]**

"What on earth", I said in shock. "Is that's Jirachi's voice?"

"It's telepathy", Max revealed.

Suddenly, the rock started floating! **[How Extra: Double creepy!]**

Swirls of light started forming around it as the rock started disappearing.

And when it did...a Pokémon was in it's place!

It must've been Jirachi!

He started floating downwards and Max caught him.

Jirachi opened his eyes and looked at Max and I awe.

"Oh my goodness", I said excitedly. "He's so cute!"

"Hello", Max greeted. "My name is Max. And this is my sister May."

"Hello Max and May", Jirachi greeted.

Suddenly, Diane ran up to the scene and looked at us in shock.

"Diane", Max started excitedly. "It's Jirachi! He woke up!"

"I'll go tell Butler the good news", Diane stated. "Mean while, you two can camp out in our bus tonight!" **[How Extra: Score!]**

"Thanks", May said as Diane left.

Ten Minutes Later

Max's POV

I was in Butler's bus with May and Jirachi.

"Jirachi", I started. "Can you really grant wishes?"

"Wishes", Jirachi asked.

"I need to test it", I stated. "I know! I wish for lots of candy!"

"That's a dumb wish", May stated. **[How Extra: A wish involving candy is never dumb!]**

"Candy", Jirachi said before lifting into the air.

The ribbons on his head glowed before he fell back to his seat.

"Where's the candy", I asked. "It didn't work."

"There's no such things as wishes", I stated. "I knew it!"

"Then how come your mouth was watering?" **[How Extra: Yes Max. How?]**

This comment made me look at May sheepishly.

Suddenly, I felt something in my lap.

I looked down...and gasped at what I saw.

It was candy! **[How Extra: (does spit take) candy?!]**

Suddenly, Jirachi started making tons of candy appear!

"It worked", I exclaimed. "Thanks Jirachi!"

"Ooo", May said excitedly. "My turn! I wish for..."

Before May could answer...all the candy fell out taking us with it! **[How Extra: Candy avalanche!]**

I popped out of the candy as Butler and Diane ran to the bus.

"What happened", the former asked in shock. "Where's Jirachi?"

"He's right here", I replied happily before pulling Jirachi out of the candy.

"Right here", he said happily. "Right here!"

Butler smiled in relief upon hearing this.

"What happened", Diane asked.

"I wished for lots of candy and Jirachi made it come true", I revealed.

Diane picked up one of the packets.

"Those are from the snack bar in the park", she revealed.

"That's because Jirachi has the power to teleport things", Butler revealed.

I looked at Butler in shock.

"But that means that all the candy is..."

Before I could finish...May popped out of the candy.

"...free at last", she yelled happily before taking a bite out of one of the candy bars.

"Um May", I started. "They're not free."

Upon hearing this...May looked at me in shock.

"What", she chocked out.

"Jirachi used his powers to teleport the candy from the snack bar in the park", I revealed.

"What", May yelled in shock as she climbed out of the candy. "So he stole?!"

"May", I started. "I..."

"Max", my sister yelled. "This is your fault with your stupid wish!"

"What am I supposed to do", I asked.

"Jirachi can put the candy back", Butler pointed out.

"Good idea", May stated. "Jirachi, get rid of the problem!" **[How Extra: Should've been more specific.]**

"Get rid of problem", Jirachi asked. "Okay!"

With that Jirachi did as told.

But he didn't teleport the candy away.

He teleported May away! **[How Extra: Ahhh!]**

"She's gone", Diane said in shock.

"Disappeared", Butler added.

"Jirachi", I started. "What did you do to my sister?"

"Help", I heard somebody say. "Get me out of here!"

I looked up...and gasped.

May was stuck in the candy!

"In there", Diane said before she went to get her.

"Sleepy", Jirachi said suddenly. "Getting very sleepy."

With that Jirachi fell asleep.

"Jirachi", I said in concern before looking at Butler. "Is that all he stays up for?"

"Jirachi's just recharging his energy", Butler revealed. "He won't hibernate again until the comet is gone next week."

Upon hearing this, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness", I stated.

"That wasn't very funny", May stated as Diane help her back onto the ground. "Now what are we going to do about all this candy?"

"We're gonna have to carry it back there ourselves", Diane replied. "We have no other choice."

May looked at Diane in shock.

"Boy."

HotXbun: One night down. Another six more to go!

Challenge: If you could have any wish, what would it be.

My Answer: For the world to be a better place.


	4. Chapter 4 An Unwanted Visitor

HotXbun: An unwanted visitor will visit the group in this chapter!

audreyradio: I agree with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 4 An Unwanted Visitor

Max's POV

The Next Morning

I was watching Jirachi sleep when he woke up.

"Good morning Jirachi", I greeted. "How did you sleep?"

Jirachi didn't answer. Instead he started floating up sleepily.

He ended up hitting his head on the ceiling before floating back onto the bed.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Max", he said happily.

"That's me", I said.

"Wish maker", Jirachi said as he jumped onto my head.

One Hour Later

I ran up to May.

She was wearing a black, short sleeved top with a big, red heart one it; a red, knee length skater skirt; black tights; red combat boots; a black ribbon chocker with a small, red, heart shaped pendant; red, heart shaped earrings and red, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

Her hair was straight and tied into pigtails with small, black bows with red heart shaped centres.

She had a red heart painted over her eye and was also wearing black lipstick.

Her nails were painted black with small, red hearts on them.

She was going to perform at Butler and Diane's show. **[How Extra: Nice!]**

"Hey May", I greeted. "Jirachi and I are going to go play!"

"Don't go too far", May commanded. "And come back before the show starts!"

"Okay", I said before leaving.

With that Jirachi and I spent the whole day at the park!

That Evening

The show was over and May was pushing something around...when it started falling!

May started trying to push it back up.

"Max", she started. "Help me!"

"Okay", I said before I started helping May with the thing.

"Max", Jirachi started. "Let's go play some more."

"Just a second", I commanded.

And that's when I learned that Jirachi doesn't have a patient bone in his body.

Because he took my glasses and took off!

I ran after him leaving May behind.

I caught up to Jirachi and grabbed him.

Suddenly, I heard something.

I looked up and saw...a tear in the tent. **[How Extra: That's not good.]**

Then...I heard something.

"Absol." **[How Extra: That's definitely not good!]**

I looked at where the voice came from.

Then suddenly, a mirror shattered! **[How Extra: Really not good!]**

Glass went flying ever and I had to hold Jirachi close to me to make sure he didn't get hit.

I looked up and saw who did this.

"An Absol!"

True as day an Absol was standing right in front of me.

And for some reason...he looked really angry! **[How Extra: Angry? Why is he angry?]**

Absol fired another shot at me so I started running away.

Everybody had heard the attack and came to my aid.

"Torchic", May said as she threw her Pokéball. "I need you!"

With that said Pokémon appeared.

"Torchic", May started. "Ember!"

With that Torchic did as told.

But Absol blocked the attack the attack with his horn!

Then...Jirachi said something that shocked me.

"Absol is here...for me." **[How Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

With that Jirachi used his powers to...teleport Torchic away! **[How Extra: (does spit take again) Double what?!]**

Absol then glared at as before...he charged! **[How Extra: Ahh!]**

Suddenly, Butler pressed a button...and Absol fell into a hole!

"A good magician always has a trap door ready", the former stated.

Suddenly, Absol rised from the hole in a cage.

Butler then got out a pokéball.

"Final trick", he said as he threw the pokéball.

Kirlia appeared in front of the cave.

"Kirlia", Butler started. "Hypnosis."

With that Kirlia did as told and put Absol to sleep. **[How Extra: Phew!]**

Butler bowed.

Then, Torchic ran into the tent.

"Torchic", May said happily as she bend down to hug the Pokémon. "You're alright!" **[How Extra: Double phew!]**

May then turned to looked at Absol.

"Why would Absol do this", she asked.

"Jirachi said Absol came for him", I revealed.

"What", May said in shock. "Do you think they know each other?"

"That can't be", I stated. "Jirachi's been asleep for a thousand years! What can you tell us Jirachi?"

Apparently all that excitement tuckered Jirachi out. Because this is all he said.

"I am so sleepy."

HotXbun: well, that was an intense chapter.

And trust me when I say that it is only going to get intenser.

Challenge: Tell me how you think the story is going to get intenser.

My Answer: Well. We're going to find out why Absol attacked the group. And that he isn't the real bad guy.


	5. Chapter 5 The True Villain

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly four months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Five chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

That's good. Because this chapter is intense. We're going to find out who the real bad guy is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 5 The True Villain

Butler's POV **[How Extra: This is the first time story's in Butler's POV.]**

That Night

I took Jirachi from Max when the latter was sleeping. **[How Extra: Um...why would he do that?]**

I put the former on a machine in my tent.

"Do you think Absol is here to take Jirachi home", I heard Diane ask.

"Probably", I replied. "But he was foolish to think he could succeed."

"We should've never taken Jirachi", Diane stated.

'I know what I'm doing", I stated. "Just trust me!"

With that I took out a fossil.

"Now Team Magma will know to never have doubted me!" **[How Extra: (does spit take) Team Magma?!]**

 _Flashback_

 _I was standing in front of Team Magma._

 _"Esteemed council of Team Mangma", I started. "Observe these fossilized remains of Groudon. I have invented a device that will generate a living, breathing Groudon! Right here, right now from this one small piece!"_

 _With that I put the fossil into the machine._

" _I give you a Groudon", I stated before pulling the switch._

 _With that the machine powered up._

 _But just as it was starting to make Groudon...it blew up and fell apart!_

" _So that's a living, breathing Groudon", one of the Team Magma members asked sarcastically. "I have to say it isn't as big as I imagined."_

" _I need a bigger energy source to spark the regeneration process", I stated._

" _Enough with your mambo jumbo", one of the Team Magma members commanded._

 _With that I went to pick up the fossil...but it ended up burning my fingers!_

 _Everybody laughed at this._

" _We'll find Groudon ourselves", one of the Team Magma members stated. "You are no longer welcome at Team Magma."_

" _That's just fine", I stated before I picked up the burning fossil. "This isn't the last you've heard of me!"_

 _End of Flashback._

"Team Magma made a mockery of my work", I reminded Diane. "But finally I'll show them."

With that I activated my machine, waking Jirachi up.

"Now Jirachi", I started. "Get me the energy I need! Open your true eye and absorb the comet's energy!"

"I don't want to", Jirachi stated.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice", I stated before looking at Dusclops. "Dusclops, us Hypnosis!"

With that Dusclops did as told and Jirachi started slowly (and painfully) opening his true eye.

I ignored the sounds of pain he was giving out. I had to do this.

A moment later, Jirachi's eye fully opened and shot a beam of light straight at the comet!

The comet shot the light back at Jirachi...and the machine exploded!

Max's POV

I woke up to May shaking me!

"May", I said in shock. "What's going on?"

"It's Butler", May revealed. "He took Jirachi away."

"What", I said in shock before looking around. "You're right. He's gone! Where do you think Butler took him to?"

"I saw him head for his tent", May revealed.

"Then let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

May and I ran into Butler's tent...and I gasped at what I saw.

Jirachi was lying on the ground covered in bruises!

"Jirachi", I yelled before I picked him up. "Don't worry. I've got you."

"What power", Butler said in awe. "Now I just need to find a way to control it."

"You did this", I asked in shock. "What's going on?!"

"I'll take it from here", Butler stated before holding out his hand to grab Jirachi.

"Leave him alone", I commanded before holding Jirachi close to me.

"Butler", Diane said as she ran up to said person. "It's not to late to stop this."

"Why would I stop when I'm so close", Butler asked. "Just have faith in me Diane. I'm doing it for you!"

"No", Diane stated. "This isn't for me. I've never wanted this!"

"Diane", Butler said in shock.

While he was distracted I tried to run away...but he saw me and pushed Diane away!

"Dusclops", he commanded. "Get them!"

With that Dusclops made Jirachi and I float in the air!

"Torchic", May yelled before throwing her Pokéball. "I need you!"

With that Torchic appeared.

"Torchic", May started. "Use Flamethrower!"

With that Torchic did as told...and Dusclops fainted causing me and Jirachi to drop to the ground!

Apsol started banging at the bars of his cage.

"I wish I was home", Jirachi revealed. "I wish I was in Forina."

"Where's Forina", I asked.

Before Jirachi could answer, May pulled me onto my feet.

"Come on Max", she commanded. "We have to go!"

"This way", Diane commanded before she grabbed our hands and pulled as away.

Ten Minutes Later

We had taken Butler's bus.

"Jirachi said he wanted to go to Forina", Diane asked. "He wants to go home. Back to where Butler found him."

"What's going on", I asked. "Please tell me Diane."

"Butler used to work for an evil organization called Team Magma", Diane revealed. "He was working on the Groudon project."

"Groudon", May asked in confusion.

"That's a legendary Pokémon", I revealed.

"Team Magma will stop at nothing to get Groudon", Diane revealed. "Butler tried to make a Groudon but his experiment failed."

"I don't see what Jirachi has to do with all this", I stated.

"Well", Diane started. "In order to power his machine, Butler needed an energy source that's only available once every thousand years."

"Once every thousand years", I said before looking at the sky.

"The Millennium Comet", May said in realization.

"Yes", Diane revealed. "Butler would get this power by draining it from Jirachi's body."

"That sounds like that could really hurt Jirachi", May stated in concern.

"Yes", Diane said.

I looked at Jirachi...who was whimpering in my arms.

"Why is Butler doing this", I asked angrily.

"He wants revenge", Diane revealed. "On Team Magma."

"Well let him get revenge some other way", I stated angrily. "We can't let him hurt Jirachi!"

"That's right Max", May stated. "And that's why we're taking him to Forina! He'll be safe there. Right Diane?"

"Let's go."

Butler's POV

What Diane didn't know...is that I had Mightyena put a tracking device of the bus. **[How Extra: (gulps) Not good.]**

I pushed a button on my staff causing a machine to rise from my bus. **[How Extra: Um...what is that.]**

"Diane", I said angrily. "Out of all people, I would think you would understand my feelings."

With that the machine fully rose.

"It's time."

HotXbun: Oh dear. This is not good.

Challenge: Tell me what you think that machine was.

My Answer: If you've watched the movie then you'll now. If not...then you'll have to wait and see.


	6. Chapter 6 You Can Come to Me

HotXbun: We'll get to see May helping people out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Austin and Ally. You should read my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Chapter 6 You Can Come to Me **[How Extra: This chapter is named after the song from Austin and Ally with the same name.]**

May's POV

The Next Night

I folded down one of the sections of my wishing star.

"Night three", I said before I held the wishing star to my heart.

I then walked to the front of the bus and saw Max and Jirachi sitting together by the fire. **[How Extra: Awww!]**

I walked into the bus...but stopped when I did.

Diane was sadly looking at a photo of Butler. **[How Extra: Shame.]**

She noticed me and put on a smile.

"So what's everyone doing", she asked.

"Well", I said as I went to go get me a cup of water. "Max and Jirachi have fallen asleep."

With that I got myself the cup of water.

I was about to drink it...when this happened.

"Butler and I have known each other since we were kids", Diane revealed. "I knew even back then that we'd always be together. He always had a way of making me smile."

"It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun", I stated.

"It's been a long time since I've heard Butler laugh like he did back then", Diane revealed before she got up and looked out the window. "I just hope that once the comet leaves, the real Butler comes back and we can go on with our lives. That's my wish."

Two Days Later

I stood by a rock and folded one of the corners.

"Only two nights left", I said.

"Cut it out!"

I turned around...and saw Max.

"Quit counting", he commanded before running away.

"Max", I yelled before I ran after him.

I found him sitting by a lake and I sat down next to him.

"Max", I started. "What was that all about?"

"I only have a couple of nights left with Jirachi", Max pointed out. "I know I've only known him for a few days, but it feels like we've been best friends forever."

I smiled at my brother.

"I know how you feel", I revealed. "On this journey, we meet so many amazing new people, only to have to say goodbye to them. Never knowing if we'll ever see them again."

"Yeah", Max said sadly. "Life stinks doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't say that", I said. "I mean...wouldn't you rather know somebody for only a few days then never know them at all?"

Max thought about what I said for a moment.

And then...he hugged me. **[How Extra: Awww!]**

"Thanks May", he said. "You're the best."

HotXbun: The feels! The feels!

Challenge: Tell me if you think May helped.

My Answer: I think she did. Sometimes all we need is someone to talk to.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle in Forina

HotXbun: Here It is! The semi final chapter! It's also the climatic chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 7 Battle in Forina **[How Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Welcome to Forina.']**

Max's POV

The Next Day

Diane stopped the bus by a cliff.

"We're here."

With that I looked at Forina...and gasped in awe.

"Forina", I said.

"Jirachi's home", May said.

Ten Minutes Later

We had climbed down the mountain and were now walking through the forest.

"This place is amazing", May said in awe.

"Do you like it", Jirachi asked.

"I love it", I replied. "What's not to like?"

That Night

I was playing with Jirachi when May walked up to me.

"Max", she started. "It's time to go to sleep."

"But I wanna stay up and play with Jirachi", I revealed.

"You have big day tomorrow", May pointed out. "You don't want to be tired now do you?"

"I hate it when you make more sense than me", I revealed before taking off my glasses. "But I doubt I can sleep knowing this is my last night with Jirachi!"

With that I laid down...and whispered this to Jirachi.

"I got it. Once the girls fall asleep, we can get up and play."

"Good idea", Jirachi stated before nuzzling into me.

But then...May sang our mother's lullaby...and I was out like a light. **[How Extra: Never underestimate the power of lullabies.]**

The Next Day

We were walking through Forina...when we saw something and stopped!

It was Absol!

But he didn't attack. Instead...he turned around and started walking...urging us to follow.

"Absol is going to lead the way." **[How Extra: Yay!]**

That Evening

We continued to walk through Forina.

A ton of Pokémon came...including...

"A Flygon", I said excitedly when I saw said creature.

"They're all here to welcome Jirachi home", May said.

With that we walked into a cave.

"The spot where Jirachi slept for a thousand years is up ahead", Diane revealed.

With that Absol looked up before running away.

We all looked up and saw the Millennium Comet.

"The star", Jirachi said. "It's calls me."

With that Jirachi started floating away...but I grabbed onto him and pulled him close.

"Jirachi", I said sadly. "I don't want you to go! I'm gonna miss you! I don't know if you can grant wishes, but if you can, I have a big one for you right now! I wish you didn't have to go, so we could stay together forever."

With that I dropped to the ground and started crying.

"Max", Jirachi said. "The star. I must."

With Jirachi broke out of my grip and started floating towards the comet.

"Jirachi is getting ready", Diane said.

"Ready for what", I asked.

"Jirachi will open his true eye and absorb energy from the comet."

"What does he do with the energy", May asked.

"It is said that during the thousand years when Jirachi sleeps, the energy he absorbed is slowly released into the earth. Everything that grows in Forina feeds off the energy."

"So Jirachi helped make all of this", I asked.

"Wow", May said in awe.

But then...something happened.

Four beams shot out from the mountain and trapped Jirachi!

"Jirachi", I yelled.

With that Jirachi was pulled into the air.

And then...a force field formed around us!

I cloth fell...revealing Butler!

He was on top of a weird machine. It didn't look good!

"Butler", Diane said sadly.

"And now for my final trick", Butler said. "For their last trick magicians would usually do something obvious like making a Pokémon disappear. But since I'm not like most magicians, I am going to make a Pokémon reappear."

"You're mad", Diane stated.

"Not mad", Butler stated. "Just angry and a wee bit impatient to get on with the show."

With that Butler put Jirachi into the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen", he started. "Boys and girls. It's time for the big finally. Now Jirachi, Let's do this just like we rehearsed."

With that Butler moved his machine so Jirachi was right under the comet!

The machine shot a beam of light at the comet. Then a beam of light shot back right at Jirachi!

The beam then shot at the ground and started drawing something.

"We need to get out of here", May stated before she took out a Pokéball. "Torchic! I need you!"

With that Torchic appeared.

"Torchic", she started. "Use Flamethrower on the force field!"

With that Torchic did as told...but it didn't work.

"That didn't work", May said. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly...one of the beams got destroyed!

Everybody turned their heads to see who did it.

"Absol!"

Suddenly...a beam of fire destroyed the other beams!

"Flygon!"

Flygon flew to the ground and May quickly climbed onto it.

"May", Diane yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Somebody's gotta go and get Jirachi", May stated.

"I'm coming with you", I stated before I climbed onto Flygon as well.

"Okay", May said. "Just hold on tight."

With that I nodded.

Flygon then took off!

We flew near Butler's machine and started attacking it.

"I don't think so", Butler stated before throwing a Pokéball.

A Salamance appeared!

With that Butler got onto it and started chasing us!

We avoid him.

"Max", May started. "Take Torchic and get get Jirachi! I'll get Butler!"

"Okay", I said.

With that May dropped me onto the machine.

"Go go go", she said before looking at Butler. "Come at me you jerk!"

With that Butler started chasing May.

I ran to Jirachi.

"Jirachi", I said before looking at Torchic. "Torchic! Use Flamethrower on the machine!"

With that Torchic did as told...and Jirachi fell out of the machine!

I grabbed him just as he was about to hit the ground!

"Max!"

I turned around and saw May.

"Let's go", she commanded.

With that I got onto Flygon and we flew off.

"Jirachi", I said to said person in concern. "Come on. Say something."

With that Jirachi's true eye started closing.

"He's closing his true eye", May said in shock.

With that Jirachi's true eye closed and he opened his other eyes.

"Max", he said happily.

"Jirachi", I said before hugging said person. "You're okay!"

With that Flygon landed right in front of Diane and May and I jumped off.

"Thank you Flygon", I said before said person flew away.

"Guys", Diane said before she ran up to us. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're good", May stated.

"And Jirachi", Diane asked.

"He's good too", I stated.

"Thank goodness", Diane stated.

But it wasn't over yet...because a moment later...the ground started shaking!

"What's that", May asked.

With that we all turned around...and gasped in shock.

There was a large creature rising from the ground!

"What on earth is that thing", May asked.

"That's Groudon", Diane asked in shock.

With that Groudon started moving.

As he did...the plants started dying!

"What's going on", May asked as she hugged me close to her.

"The earth", Diane said. "He's sucking out energy from the earth!"

Suddenly...Absol charged at Groudon!

"Absol", May yelled. "Be careful!"

With that Absol used an attack of Groudon...but it didn't work!

Then...something happened.

Groudon's claws turned into...gooey tentacles?

Said tentacle...SHOT AT ABSOL AND SWALLOWED HIM UP!

"Absol", May yelled.

Suddenly...the spines on Groudon's back grew into tentacles as well!

They shot out...and one by one...Pokémon started getting absorbed!

Suddenly...Butler flew down near us.

He didn't look happy.

Diane ran up to him.

"Butler", she yelled. "Please tell me you can stop this!"

"I can not", Butler replied. "I have nothing left. No more tricks up my sleeve. That creature isn't Groudon. It's evil! Pure evil!"

Suddenly...one of Groudon's tentacles...shot right at Butler!

But it didn't get him...because Diane had jumped in the way!

And now...she was getting absorbed!

"Diane", Butler yelled before he grabbed on to said person's hand.

"Butler", Diane said. "If this is the end...I'm glad the last person I got to see was you."

With that...Diane was sucked up!

And Butler...Butler lost it.

"Diane!"

"Oh no", I said in sadly.

Then...Groudon looked at us.

"Oh no", May said before grabbing my hand. "Max. We have to go! Now!"

With that May and I started running away.

But Groudon kept firing his tentacles at us!

He nearly got us...but a blast of fire stopped it.

I looked up and saw Butler.

"Watch out", he warned. "He's after Jirachi's energy!"

"He is", I asked.

With that Butler charged towards Groudon and started blasting fire at him.

May grabbed onto my hand and we continued running.

Groudon was about to get us again...when another stream of fire stopped it.

The thing that shot that fire flew down next to us.

"Flygon", May said said before pulling me and herself onto it. "Get us out of here!"

With that Groudon chased us through the area!

Butler then flew up to us.

"Listen up", he commanded. "I need your help to defeat Groudon!"

"How", May asked.

"If we reverse the polarity on my machine and put Jirachi in it, that may be able to push that monster back where it came from!"

"I'm not sure I trust any plan of yours", May stated.

"You have to", Butler stated. "I just want to save Diane."

This made May and I look at Butler in shock.

Suddenly...a tentacle shot out...AND GRABBED SALAMENCE!

BUTLER STARTED FALLING!

"Butler", I yelled.

With that Jirachi used his magic...and Salamence was teleported under Butler...catching him!

"That was a close one", May stated.

"Jirachi", I said to said person. "You saved him?"

"Butler can't be all bad", Jirachi stated. "He loves Diane."

Five Minutes Later

May and I were standing by Butler.

"Keep Groudon distracted while I set everything up", the latter commanded.

"Got it", May stated before looking at me. "You ready bro? We're going to have to do what ever it takes to save everyone!"

"I'm ready", I stated. "I will not let Jirachi's home be destroyed!"

"Thank you everybody", Jirachi said.

"Don't thank us yet", May said. "Let's go!"

Five Minutes Later

May and I had successfully distracted Groudon and were on our way back to Butler.

Flygon landed on the machine and we got off it.

"Groudon is going to get back here any second", May stated before looking at Butler. "You'd better hurry."

"Got it", Butler said before looking at me. "Max, put Jirachi over here."

"Got it", I said before doing as told. "You ready Jirachi?"

"I'm ready", Jirachi replied. "Let's do this!"

With that Butler started powering up the machine.

"This switch should do it", he stated.

But before he could pull the switch...the machine started rocking...and Butler nearly fell off it!

"Butler", May yelled in concern.

Luckily...Butler had managed to hold onto the edge of the machine.

I looked up to see what had caused the machine to rock.

It was Groudon! It was right on top of us!

Flygon and Salamence shot fire at it...but they ended up getting sucked up too!

"Flygon", May yelled.

And then...got angry. Really angry!

She ran to the switch.

"It's now or never Jirachi", May yelled. "Here goes nothing!"

With that...May pulled the switch.

The machine started working and Jirachi started floating.

Suddenly...a tentacle shot at him!

But it didn't hit him...because Butler had stood in the way!

"Butler", May yelled in concern.

"This way...I'll with Diane."

With that Butler was sucked up!

The machine continued to work...and Groudon fell right on top of it!

He started melting...strange goo covered us completely.

And then...it went dark.

HotXbun: Talk about a cliffhanger!

Challenge: Tell me what you think happened to everybody.

My Answer: If you've watched the movie then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	8. Chapter 8 Together Forever

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over A YEAR since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day twelve of my four year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Pokémon!

Here it is! The final chapter! I want Thank everybody who has supported this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nintendo does.

Chapter 8 Together Forever

Max's POV

One Hour Later

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

The trees were growing back! And all the Pokémon were coming back as well!

"Max!"

I turned around and saw May, Butler and Diane.

"May", I yelled before running up to and hugging said person.

"Oh thank goodness", May said in relief. "I was worried about you!"

I broke the hug and smiled at May.

But my smile fell when I realized something.

"Where's Jirachi?!"

Suddenly, I heard something.

I turned around...and saw Jirachi floating towards me!

"Jirachi", I yelled before hugging said person. "You're okay!"

"We did it", Jirachi said happily.

"You're the best", I stated.

"No Max", Jirachi stated. "You're the best. I made lots of wishes, and you made them all come true!"

"He's right", May stated. "You made his wishes come true."

"I did", I asked in shock.

"You did", Jirachi replied. "Except one. I wish...that you and can always be together! Can you make it come true Max?"

With that...I started crying before holding Jirachi close to me.

"I wish I could, but I can't."

Then...Jirachi said something that took me by surprise.

"But I can."

"Huh", I said in shock. "What do you mean?"

"In order for it to work, I need to go to sleep", Jirachi revealed. "Can you please sing me the lullaby one more time."

With that I looked at May...who nodded.

Then...we began to sing the lullaby to Jirachi.

As we did...he began to curl up into a ball.

"Jirachi wait", I pleaded. "Please don't go!"

"I'll be back soon Max", Jirachi stated. "Trust me."

With that...Jirachi went into the ground.

Then...I broke to the floor crying.

"Jirachi!"

The Next Day

I was on the cliff looking over Forina when May walked up to me.

"Max", she started. "Are you okay?"

"He said that he'd be back soon", I reminded May. "But how soon did he mean? When is he coming back. If only I could stay here. I could wait for him."

"Well", Butler started. "Diane and I are staying here. So we can wait for him for you."

"You would really do that for me", I asked in shock.

"Of course", Butler replied. "After all, it's because of you that I realized what is truly important to me, and that's being with Diane."

"I'm so happy for both of you", May stated. "You got your wish Diane."

"Yeah", Diane said.

"How about we give guys a ride back to town", Butler asked.

"Thank you", May said before Butler and Diane walked away.

"So just what was Diane's wish", I asked.

"Well I can't tell", May replied. "My lips are sealed."

"That would be a first", I stated before realizing something. "Hey wait! What about your Millennium Comet wish?"

With that...May screamed before grabbing her Wishing Star out from her pocket.

"Oh", she said sadly. "I forgot to make a wish for the last night. But you know what? I'm going to do it anyway!"

With that May held up her Wishing Star.

But then...she looked at me...then gave it to me.

"Here", she said before passing it to me. "You use it."

"What", I said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure", May replied. "I'll just have to work hard to make my wish come true!"

With that I looked at May in shock.

Then...I held up the Wishing Star and closed my eyes.

 _I wish for Jirachi to come back to me._

With that I opened my eyes and closed the final fold on the Wishing Star.

"Max", May yelled suddenly. "Look!"

With that I looked up...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Flying towards me was...Jirachi!

"Jirachi", I said in shock. "Jirachi!"

With that I dropped the Wishing Star and tackled Jirachi in a hug.

"Jirachi", I said as tears flowed out of my eyes.

"You did it Max", Jirachi said. "You made my wish come true."

With that I looked at Jirachi in shock.

" _I wish...that you and can always be together! Can you make it come true Max?"_

 _I wish for Jirachi to come back to me._

With that...I smiled before hugging Jirachi.

"But Jirachi", May started. "What about Forina? Will it be okay without you?"

"Yes", Jirachi replied. "I transferred the energy I got from the comet into the crystal I would sleep in. Forina will feed of that crystal for the next thousand years, and I will return when that time passes."

"Does that mean we get to be together forever?"

"We'll be together forever!"

HotXbun: The End!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought of the ending.

My Answer: I loved it! If only it had happened in the actual movie!


End file.
